1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthetic device and more particularly, to a prosthetic device which simulates a nipple and areola. A method of making the device is also described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to improve their appearance and sexuality, women have utilized a variety of techniques, tools and devices to enlarge, harden, and re-shape their breasts and nipples. One common procedure for breast enlargement and augmentation involves surgical implants made from silicone gel and the like. Implants which simulate areolas and nipples also exist in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,465 to Wilkens is an example of a surgically implantable areola and nipple prosthesis. Such implantable prosthetic devices have become increasingly disfavored as a result of mounting evidence suggesting that they pose health risks such as preventing accurate tumor detection or adversely affecting the autoimmune system. In fact, in early 1992, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration issued a temporary ban on certain breast implant devices pending a more complete analysis of their safety. Such actions have lowered consumer confidence in surgical breast implants of all types. Another disadvantage of implanted prosthetic devices is that once surgically inserted, the wearer must undergo an expensive andsometime dangerous surgical procedure to have the device removed in the event of a defect of the implant.
Simulated nipple devices which are not implanted surgically also exist in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,128 and 4,241,737 to Schmidt are representative of such devices. These devices comprise a built-in component of a brassiere. A key disadvantage of these devices is that they have neither the appearance nor the feel of a natural nipple to either the wearer or to observers. Moreover, such devices are of little use to the increasing number of women who prefer the so-called "natural" or "bra-less" look. Additionally, there are marketing disadvantages to selling simulated nipple devices as a built-in component of a brassiere. Such garments cannot easily be sold in vending machines or in novelty shops